


Questions (Gangster! Karma Akabane x Reader)

by PhantomScribbler



Series: The Savage Youth [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Humor, Lime, Vanilla, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomScribbler/pseuds/PhantomScribbler
Summary: [ Second book in The Savage Youth Trilogy ](Name) finally joins the End Gang! Now that she can hang out with the gang whenever she pleases, she'll get to know more about the members, specifically their leader. Truth be told, she doesn't have the slightest idea who Karma Akabane truly was in the past. In this book, secrets shall be uncovered, and more trouble shall come after our TSY gang.What happens next? Read and find out!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Series: The Savage Youth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798009
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Questions (Gangster! Karma Akabane x Reader)

Restlessness.

Lately, you've found yourself agitated. Although, you can't pinpoint what exactly has you on your toes. You feel like something or someone will jump you the moment you take a breather. Danger no longer lurked around the corners, but it was like an impending storm awaits you.

Winter season was nearing. With it are cold winds, crisp-aired daybreaks, and spine-chilling nights. But what more? What more could it possibly come with? The unknown was something you feared. It was a factor that could make you feel even the slightest bit of paranoia.

But what use was overthinking anyways? It never did good. Even as you saw it coming, you can never always prevent it from happening. The world unfailingly throws in inevitable occurrences. You can never tell which was to come first. Uncertainty was daunting. You have no ideas whatsoever of what will become of you.

Problems come and go. They're intermittent. Problems get pulled in your way like a magnetic attraction that you can't avoid. Solve one problem, and you got another one waiting for you. It can be exhausting at times.

_But it's okay...because whatever it is I shall face, I won't face it alone._

Sometimes, the resolve you need was just hidden in plain sight. Take it as a child waiting to be found in a game of hide and seek. Contrariwise, the mischievous ones who keep themselves from being found can be quite perplexing. A helping hand doesn't sound too bad at all. With someone you can trust, you could easily find those solutions and uncover their hiding spots. With someone by your side, you can find the resolve you've been looking for.

_I have my family and my friends with me. I know they won't let me down no matter what._

Nagisa chuckled under his breath as he noticed you were giving him an absentminded smile. You seemed to be deep in thought, he perceived. You had your chin resting on your palm and your arm on your table. You sat slouched, your head facing Nagisa. He didn't know what you were daydreaming about, but he had a feeling you were thinking some happy thoughts. The curve of your lips didn't spell out mischief like he would always see in Karma's. Instead, he saw yours as a smile of one at peace.

Nagisa tore a leaf from his notebook and scribbled down something on it. He passed the paper to you discreetly without having the teacher in front notice.

You read the note. 

_"What are you thinking about?"_

You wrote down a reply and returned to him the paper.

_"Nothing much :) just about the little treasures I have."_

Nagisa didn't pick up on what you were talking about, but he just let it be.

"(Name)-san?"

Your head snapped to the teacher. He gave you a stern look and he had his hands folded over his chest.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Passing notes in class, are we?"

"I was just asking Nagisa if he could lend me his notebook so I can catch up with the lessons." A white lie never hurt anybody, right?

Ah, white.

Winter would come along with it as well. It will cover everything like a blanket soon enough. Pure white snow falling above people's heads and down to the ground. Such a beautiful thing snow was, especially its color.

It would be a shame if it was to be dirtied by another color, wouldn't it?

\- ❆ -

You've missed attending school, truly. The excitement in the classroom brought over a wave of nostalgia the moment you entered. The rowdy circles of friends stopped their chatter when you passed through the doorway. It was as though they witnessed the arrival of some unidentified slithery object. They broke into wide smiles and rushed to you just to envelope you in a bear hug. You may not be the campus sweetheart, but in your classroom, you've earned the affection of your classmates, even if you weren't close with the others.

The news of Kizumi kidnapping you had them stupefied. Kizumi perfectly built up a good boy persona that they never saw through him even the slightest bit, so when they heard that he was the one behind the incident, they were all befuddled. Umi, Machiko, and Saburo were the ones who were most concerned. They initially thought Kizumi was drawn to you because he has a crush on you. They've noticed how he always would glance your way, and Machiko even pointed that out once.

You received tons of 'get well' presents and cards from your classmates and teachers during your absence. They were piled up in your workdesk in your bedroom. Still, when you made your return to school, you received even more gifts, but this time they were just small tokens.

After school, you and Nagisa immediately headed home. You both had clubs but your club advisors adviced the two of you to go home. Your activities with the Literature Club was postponed for you to adjust with what you missed during your recovery. Nagisa was given the task to make sure you catch up with all the lessons you missed.

The moment you were a street away from your school, a small sack was thrown over your head and you were shoved inside a vehicle out of the blue. You were confident no one would attack you since you were with Nagisa, your now official protector outside of home, assigned by Karma. It only took you a fleeting second to realize you were taken away. Having learned a lesson from what happened with Kizumi, you took no moment of hesitation and immediately hit whoever held you using the back of your head. The person grunted and their grip on you loosened. You grabbed the opportunity to remove the sack on your head and put the person on the choke hold. It turns out, it wasn't any random person. It was none other than Karma Akabane himself.

"What the heck!?" you withdrew your hands. Your eyes narrowed down on your lover. He simply grinned at you, even as his nose was dripping blood.

"Um.. Surprise?" said Karma sheepishly. He held a hand up his nose and swiped it under his nostrils, smearing his hand with his own blood. He grimaced and pulled out a handkerchief from his blazer pocket to clean himself up with. 

You felt no remorse. He deserved it after scaring you like that. Plus, it should be enough for suddenly 'kidnapping' you, and for the zombie apocalypse prank he did to you months ago.

You realized you were in a car, and you were in the back seat. Karma was lying down on the seat and you were straddling him. Seated up front, there was Koro-sensei on the driver's seat, and beside him was Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, you were part of this!?" you exclaimed in disbelief. You found it strange when Nagisa didn't even make any sounds of protests when you were thrown in the car. Now you knew why. He was an accomplice to whatever was going on. Once again caught amid Karma's schemes. It wasn't like he had a choice though. It was his leader's orders, and the leader's orders were absolute.

"Sorry," he looked at you through the rear view mirror, "It's a good surprise, trust me."

"There's more?"

"Of course," chimed in Koro-sensei. When the car reached a red light, he turned around on his seat to give you a smirk, "It's your big day after all!"

"Big day?" your eyebrows knitted together. What on earth could he possibly be talking about? It wasn't your birthday, and you were sure you have nothing special on the agenda. You looked at Karma accusingly. 

"You'll see," he winked in response to your glare, "You'll love it."

You were dubious, but a bit excited with what he has in store.

"Does this have something to do with the reason why you've been ignoring my calls and messages the whole day yesterday?" you pouted.

"Ooh~ you're in for it now, leader-kun," snickered Koro-sensei before turned back to the road ahead as the light turned green.

"I didn't ignore your calls. I answered one, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you ended the call after like, two minutes or so."

"I'll make it up to you today," he leaned forward and gave you a quick kiss on your forehead, "And tonight as well if you're up for it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Use protection if you're going to do what I think you're going to do," said Koro-sensei in a stern tone. "One Karma Akabane is enough for now. I don't need a little version of him running around the hideout."

Your face became tinged with red, spreading down to your neck, "W-We're not doing any of the sort!"

"O-ho~ I do remember you asking for more the other day," In a swift move, Karma had you pinned on the seat. "What was it you said? Oh, right!" He mimicked your voice, speaking with an obnoxious, high pitched moan, "Oh, Karma-kun~ I want more~ Come closer~ Please~"

"Kisses! I wanted kisses!" your blush darkened and you arms flailed around as you tried to explain yourself, "I was referring to kisses, you big dummy!"

In the front seats, the two males were starting to feel uncomfortable as Karma continued his imitation of your moans, and their discomfort only grew when Karma decided to engage in a liplocking session with you all of a sudden. Your gasps and Karma's groans put them at unease.

Fortunately, they arrived in their destination shortly after the car turned around the corner. When you neared the stop, Koro-sensei abruptly stepped on the breaks, throwing Karma off of you and down to the car floor. 

"We're here, horny teenagers!" he and Nagisa unbuckled their seatbelts and stepped out of the car in haste, wasting no time to get away from the vehicle as quick as they could.

"Aw, they left," giggled Karma. "That's a new feat. I've never made Koro-sensei feel uncomfortable before."

"Well, isn't that great?" you replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shush. Don't give me that chastising look when you clearly liked what you got."

"You made out with me in a car with two more people!"

"Puh-lease!" Karma sat up as you did, "It's not like we haven't made out in front of anyone else before. Remember Megumi and Asano?"

"Can we just get out of the car!?" Karma snickered at your embarrassment. You followed after him as he went out. Koro-sensei was at a distance and he locked the car after you exited it. You noted that they brought you to the End Gang's hideout. The three of them remained silent as they escorted you inside. The second you stepped in the lobby, Karma covered your eyes with a blindfold and swept you off your feet as he carried you like you were newly-weds before you ascended up the elevator. The sensation was familiar, probably because it resembled the time he brought you to the hideout for the first time.

That night was unplanned. When your car was trashed by those hoodlums, you didn't think it would lead to you discovering the reason why Karma was so keen on distancing himself away from you. That night, you discovered that he was a leader to the gang they call the 'End Gang.' That night, you met Koro-sensei, the gang's advisor, who also happens to be an assassin. That night, you became Karma's lover, ad he introduced himself as your boyfriend when your stepfather caught the both of you in your bedroom later that evening. You suppose that night was one of the best instances in your life.

Your train of thoughts were put to a stop when Karma put you down on a barstool and removed the blindfold. You blinked your eyes open and you were met with quite a wonderful surprise.

Confetti cannons popped and glitters and cut-up pieces of metallic foil obstructed your vision for a few seconds. Then you were able to set your eyes on the decorations that were set up.

"Congratulations!" shouted the gang ecstatically. The word itself was printed in several strings of buntings and hung on every empty space they found on the walls.

"Thanks..?" you were confused still. "But what is it for?"

"Welcome to the End Gang!" Nakamura laid down a folded set of clothes in your lap. You recognized the outfit as the End Gang's uniform gear.

_Wait, wait, wait.._

_Did I hear that right?_

_Is this what I think this is!?_

"I'm.." your chest rose and fall as you took in deep breaths. "I'm really.. I'm a part of the End Gang!?" No way. There was no way Karma would let you! He was against it. With all his heart!

"Yes, indeedy!" confirmed Koro-sensei. He stood behind the bar and you faced him.

"Really?" you eyed Karma in disbelief. You squealed when he gave you a nod.

"I figured it was about time. Koro-sensei told me you underwent training with him, and even though the whole training hadn't been completed, he coaxed me to let you join," said Karma. He gave you a wink and added, "Welcome to my kingdom, (Name)."

"Oh, my gosh!" you blinked back the tears of joy that threatened to escape your eyes. "Thank you!" you faced Koro-sensei once more, "Thank you, Koro-sensei!"

He laid on the counter a rectangular box wrapped with yellow gift wrap with a gift tag that has your name written on it, "And as our new tradition, I, the End Gang's founder, shall welcome you with a gift! Go on! Open it!"

You eagerly did so. You tore off the wrappings haphazardly. It revealed a black box with a glass lid. Inside, it kept a pocket knife that rested on a black foam. You carefully removed the lid and picked up the weapon with delicate fingers. It was dark green in color, both the handle and the blade.

"Everyone has one. I gave out similar knives to the End Gang when they were first established," remarked Koro-sensei.

The gang took out their identical knives and brandished it with pride. If you squint hard enough, you'll notice that the pocket knife Karma carried with his person the whole time was the very knife Koro-sensei distributed to the entirety of the members.

"Use it wisely and only use it only for self-defense," added Koro-sensei as he gave Karma a scrutinizing glare, "Unlike some members."

"What?" Karma stuck his tongue out, "You shouldn't be concerned with the knife. I have a gun, remember?"

"Which I confiscated," Koro-sensei drew out a familiar gun from the behind the counter. Karma let out a strangled gasp of surprise and checked his blazer and his pockets. When he felt no firearm, he returned the glare Koro-sensei gave him earlier.

"When?"

"When did I take it, or when will I give it back?"

"Both."

"I took it when you were preparing this room earlier, and I will give it back when I feel like giving it back."

Karma groaned in annoyance, dragging his feet to the bar to try and swipe his gun back, but Koro-sensei brought it out of his reach.

"Not a chance~"

"Oh, come on!" Karma turned to you and gave you doe eyes with his lips puckered out. He was obviously pleading you to take his gun back for him. Unfortunately for him, you weren't on his side this time.

"How about~" you tapped your cheek with your finger, pretending to ponder about it, before you bluntly told him, "No."

"Hmph," Karma crossed his arms, "You'll regret saying no to me."

"How so?" you gave him a challenging smirk. "I'll take on whatever you plan on making me do. I mean, as I am now a member of the gang, I should be able to put up with your childish antics and or tantrums, right?" you teased. The gang uttered, 'oohs,' and gave Karma a wiggle of their eyebrows.

Karma smirked in return, "Oh~ Confident, are we? I don't suggest on belittling me just because you're now an official member, (Name). I can make you take back your words at any time of the day."

"By the way!" Maehara cut in, sensing the sudden sexual tension between you and Karma, "What will be her codename?"

"Yeah, everybody has one," said Sugino.

"Codename, huh?" Nagisa sweatdropped. "Last time we assigned codenames, it was through draw lots. And our codenames ended up pretty wacky."

"So..we should give (Name)-chan a wacky codename as well?" asked Kanzaki.

They all seem to have agreed on that notion.

"How about.. _Karma's sugar mama_?" suggested Okajima, earning smacks from Okano and Kataoka.

"Terrible!"

"Then, how about _Karma's future wife_?" recommended Kurahashi.

"Karma's boss!" shouted Mimura.

"Karma's lady?" suggested Sugaya

"Karma's queen!" said Kurahashi.

"Karma's mistress!" shouted Fuwa.

"Are we seriously going to stick with _Karma's who_ or _Karma's what_?" asked Hazama.

You grimaced at the codenames. You sure don't want to be called as Karma's someone or something. The name would imply too much possession.

"Then..how about.. um..." hummed Kayano, "Karma's number one girl?"

"Again with the _Karma's who_!?" chorused the gang.

"How about.. _Tainted Angel_?" suggested Nagisa.

 _Tainted Angel, huh? Doesn't sound too bad_.

"That actually sounds..dirty somewhat," remarked Yada.

"More like erotic!" added Kimura.

"I actually like the codename," said Karma. He came closer to you, sliding a hand up your thigh, "It's like you're an angel who's been corrupted by a devil~"

"And let me guess," you put your pocket knife back on its box and rested your arms on Karma's shoulders, intertwining your fingers behind his head, "that devil is supposed to be you?"

"Who else?" chuckled Karma. He brought his lips to your ear and whispered sultrily, "Would you like if I _taint_ you for real though?"

"We're still here, you know!" shouted the gang simultaneously once more.

Karma rolled his eyes and leaned back, "So, is that okay with you? The codename?"

You nodded and grinned, "Yup! From now on, I'll be dubbed as.." you drummed your fingers against the bar's countertop, "Tainted Angel of the End Gang!" you declared. For some reason, Karma's ears went pink.

He put his hand over his mouth and snickered quietly in his palm, "It really does sound somewhat erotic." Although as quietly as he did so, you still heard it and it made you blush a dark shade of red.

"You're making me regret my choices in life, you know!?"

\- ❆ -

To say you were happy would be an understatement. You were on cloud nine! At long last, Karma let you join the End Gang!

You almost couldn't sleep with the giddiness you felt. It was a weekend the next day, and you have gang activities set by Karma. He told you everyone's presence was needed, so you didn't even hesitate to ask your parents if you could go out. They were skeptical, but when you told them you'll be spending the whole day with the End Gang, they let you go. You'd be safe with the members after all. You hadn't told them you're an official member now though. That story was for another chapter to tell.

You went to the hideout using your motorbike. It was fortunately retrieved by the police and you had Yoshida revamp it for you. You left a bit earlier than planned, but Karma notified you that there were already some of the members present in the hideout so it would be totally fine if you went early.

Before you left the hideout yesterday, Karma gave you your first task as a member. When he said task, he meant a list of things to bring for a gang activity. It was already late in the evening when you returned home, but thankfully the mansion has a storage room that contains miscellaneous items, and it happens to have what you need.

"Good morning, Koro-sensei!" you greeted the supervisor, who just happened to be exiting through the hideout's gates. You hopped off your motorbike and put your helmet on the seat.

"Good morning, dear new member!" he nodded in acknowledgment. "What brings you here during this fine weekend?" He doesn't seem to know the reason as well. Odd.

You shrugged, "I'm not really sure. Karma-kun told me to bring over a bucket of red and blue paint and a couple boxes of BBs. It's my first assignment as the new member, but I don't know what they're for." You opened the newly-installed storage compartment of your motorbike to show him what you brought with you.

His eyes widened in realization. He grinned and patted your shoulder as he walked past you, "You should change into something you can get dirty with. It's going to be a bloodbath later in the afternoon. I'll return to the hideout after I do some errands."

"What?" you didn't know what he was hinting on. Were you going to paint the building? If so, what was the bloodbath thing about? Koro-sensei was already meters away before you could further ask questions.

_What could this gang activity be, exactly?_


End file.
